dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio 37-
Anteriormente: Goku y Torunn, que fueron llamados por Zeno-sama y profundizaron los lazos con el, aun con la preocupación de todo el mundo, y Trunks, Torunn y Bet al fin regresan al futuro pero un momento el ejercito de la tierra ataco inesperadamente a Torunn. Torunn del Futuro: ¡¿Pero que..?!-dijo aterrada-''' '''¿Podran salvar la tierra del futuro? '-En el Futuro-' Los cohetes se dirigieron rápidamente a hacia Torunn del Futuro y a Fuki. Torunn del Futuro: ¡AH! Trunks del Futuro: ¡Torunn! El joven salto y rápidamente y corto con su espada los cohetes y estos explotan. Torunn del Futuro: Carajo-dijo para si misma-¿Estas bien Fuki?-lo miro sonriendo- Fuki asintió y de inmediato se volvió a esconder ya que unos hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos. Hombre 1: ¡Maldita sea!-la apunta con su arma al igual que los demás-¡Esa bruja pagara por mis amigos! Torunn del Futuro: ¡¿Que has dicho estúpido?!-pregunto furiosa- ¡La confundían con la estúpida de Karai! Trunks del Futuro: ¡Esperen!-los hombros se detuvieron-¡Ella no es Karai! Los hombros se quitaron los casco y miraron a Trunks del Futuro sonriendo pero este los miraba seriamente ya que habían atacado a su hermana por una tonta confusión. Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Como se atreven a atacar a una dama?!-pregunto molesto- Hombre 1: ¡Señor Trunks, joven Bet! Hombre 2: Oh-lo miro confundido- Hombre 1: ¡Fueron los que le llegaron a dar un solo golpe a Black y a Karai! ¡¡¿¿Como dijo??!! ¡¡¡Hijos de.....Karai!!! No, eso seria una ofensa para ella también, las ganas que se aguantaba por gritarles que ella fue la primera en pelear contra Black, que fue la primera en verlo y darle un golpe, la primera en bla, bla, bla. El rostro de Torunn del Futuro solo mostraba furia ahora, Fuki miro a los hombres con furia, vale, su amigo entendía sus sentimientos y de verdad le agradaba que el comprendía mejor que un animal común. Torunn del Futuro: Esos traidores-dijo furiosa-Esos idiotas... Hombre 2: ¡¡AHHH!!-grito sorprendido-¡Lo sentimos mucho! Ambos hombres fueron corriendo hacia Bet y Trunks del Futuro. ¡Con ella se tenían que disculpar! ¡La atacaron! ¡Pero no..! ¡Estos se iban con su hermano y con Bet del Futuro! Hombre 1: ¡Les agradecemos de esa vez señores, gracias a eso, nosotros el ejercito de la resistencia... Los Saiyajin sonrieron. Torunn del Futuro: ¡¿Y que paso con el enfado desde hace unos momentos?!-pensó furiosa- Hombre 2: ¡Señor Trunks, joven Bet!-dijo acercandose a ellos-¡Denme un autografo, por favor! La boca de Torunn se abrió y ahora estaba en duda si debía matarlos o no por hacer escándalo por una estupidez, el acorralamiento de hace un año fue un completo fracaso y estos idiotas lo creían un logro, y para el colmo venían a pedirle un autógrafo a ese par de traidores. Hombre 1: ¡¿Que estas pensando en un momento como este, idiota?!-pregunto furioso- Hombre 2: P-Pero.. Bet y Trunks del Futuro los miraba con confusión. Hombre 1: ¡No hay ningun “pero”!-dijo furioso-Yo también estoy aguantándome para no pedirles un autógrafo. Hombre 2: Entonces podemos pedirles juntos... Hombre 1: Ahora que lo dices... Bet del Futuro: Creo que Torunn se enojo mas-le susurro a su amigo- Trunks del Futuro: Ohh-suspiro- Okey, ella no era la única que se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de los hombres ya que Goku también por el parecido a Black. Torunn del Futuro: ¡Dejen de mirar idiotas!-dijo enojada- Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Y así quieres que no te confundan?!-la miro molesto pero ella lo ignoro- Hombre 1: Valla, hemos cometido un gran error ya que ambos se parecen tanto a Black y a Karai. Goku: ¡¿Karai?!-pregunto mirando a Torunn del Futuro- ¡Maldicíon! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡El y su padre no tenían ni idea de que Karai era otra persona! Hombre 2: Pero si que ellos tienen un semblante bastante malvado-dijo refiriéndose a Torunn del Futuro y a Vegeta- ¡Ahora si iba a matarlo! Goku: Dicen que es culpa de su cara-dijo mirandolos- Vegeta: ¡Es totalmente la culpa de tu cara!-dijo furioso- Goku: Claro que no... Bet del Futuro: Tecnicamente si. Goku: Mi cara no tiene la culpa, Black es el que.. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Ah! ¡Paren por favor!-dijo sonriendo-Miembros de la resistencia, los presentare, el es Son Goku y Vegeta, esplicar lo que paso tomara un gra tiempo. Hombre 1: En que este junto al señor Trunks y al joven Bet quiere decir que...han venido del pasado para derrota a Black y a Karai ¿Verdad? Los jovenes abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, ellos jamas habían revelado eso a nadie, excepto a... Torunn del Futuro: Maldita Mai-''pensó furiosa- '¡Alto! ¡Pero si Mai estaba muerta! ¿Acaso ella sintío su Ki desaparecer cuando la atacaron?' '''Definitivamente la falta de entrenamiento le estaba afectando, ahora ni era capaz de sentir los Ki, lo que significaba que;' Mai estaba viva. Hombre 2: Eso si que es una sorpresa, pensar que los refuerzos tendrían la misma cara que Black y Karai e incluso dos de ellos parecen mas malvados que Black y Karai. Torunn del Futuro: ¡¿Que dijiste idiota?!-pregunto furiosa- Podia permitir que la confundan pero decirle que parecía mas malvada que ella era pasarse de la raya. Vegeta: ¡Ya dejen de hablar de nuestras caras!-dijo furiosa- Los hombres se asustaron por sus gritos furiosos. Trunks del Futuro: ¿Que esta pasando? Las únicas personas que sabían sobre el plan de salvar al mundo con la Maquina del Tiempo, eran mamá, Bet, Torunn, yo y Mai-pensó confundido- Sorprendido miro nuevamente el gorro de Mai que había encontrado. Trunks del Futuro: ¿Acaso...?-''pensó esperanzado- '''Trunks del Futuro tomo a uno de los hombres por los hombros.' Trunks del Futuro: ¡¿Quien les ah dicho todo eso?! Hombre 2: Eh...pues-dijo nervioso-La señorita Mai lo dijo... Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Mai?!-dijo sorprendido- Torunn del Futuro: Imposible...-dijo impresionada- '-Subterraneo-' Mientras tanto, en una estación de metro, la resistencia está refugiada ahí. Mai del Futuro, vendada por las heridas causadas por el ataque de Black, está vendando a un soldado. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Mai...! Mai del Futuro: Oh-volteo a verlo- Trunks del Futuro estaba parado en las escaleras con el gorro de Mai del Futuro en su mano, su mirada era de impresión. Mai del Futuro se puso de pie impresionada. Mai del Futuro: ¿Trunks..? Torunn del Futuro rodo los ojos, ya podía escuchar la música de fondo ante la escena tan cliché. Su hermano dejo caer el gorro y se acerco corriendo hasta Mai. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Mai! El muy idiota casi se tropieza en el intento pero al tenerla frente a frente la tomo de las manos. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Estabas a salvo!-dice feliz- Mai del Futuro: ¡Eso es lo que digo yo!-dice feliz- Trunks del Futuro: ¡Estuve muy preocupado!-dijo sonriendo- Mai del Futuro: Eso es tambien lo que yo digo-dijo riendo- Los ojos de Trunks del Futuro se cristalizaron y apretó las manos de Mai del Futuro. Trunks del Futuro: Que bueno...-susurro- Mai del Futuro al ver esto se sonrojo fuertemente. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Se sonrojo como la Mai del pasado! Mai del Futuro: Ah....espera..-dijo rápidamente- Trunks del Futuro: Enserio...me alegro-dice con lagrimas en los ojos-Yo no hacia mas que pensar en que habías muerto.. Bien, ver a su hermano así le dolía el alma pero ¡Que va! ¡No era momento para llorar! Si no fuera por su orgullo ella ya estaría abrazando a Mai del Futuro. Mai del Futuro sonrió al ver la preocupación y le revolvió el cabello a Trunks del Futuro gentilmente. Mai del Futuro: Idiota, los hombres no deberian mostrar lagrimas tontas-dijo riendo- Trunks del Futuro sonrió. Mai del Futuro: Bienvenido de vuelta Trunks Trunks del Futuro: Si.. Bet del Futuro separo a ambos y abrazo a Mai del Futuro. Bet del Futuro: ¡Mai!-fingio llorar-¡Mujer idiota! ¡Yo ya tenia pensado resucitarte para volverte a matar por un acto estupido! Torunn del Futuro: Que exagerado-pensó- Mai del Futuro: Bet-lo abrazo-Solo tu serias capaz de hacer eso-dijo riendo- Se separo de Bet del Futuro y miro a Torunn del Futuro y le sonrió pero esta desvió la mirada cosa que le sorprendió. Mai del Futuro: ¿Torunn?-la miro triste- Bet del Futuro: Ñe no le hagas caso, se enojo por un capricho. Goku sonrio y Vegeta se quedo con su misma postura. Mai del Futuro al verlos se inclino respetuosamente. Los del pasado y los del Futuro mas los dos hombres caminaban por las vías dirigiendo hacia donde estaban los sobrevivientes. Torunn del Futuro iba apartada de todos, específicamente a unos metros de ellos, las miradas de toda la resistencia se había puesto en ella y sabia que si mantenía junto a los otros iba a perder la razón y no quería hacerlo. Trunks del Futuro: ¿Esta es la nueva base? Mai del Futuro: Si, apenas desperte y me reuni con la resistencia...la anterior base fue atacada por Black. Maldito Black. Torunn del Futuro hasta podia escuchar los gritos de los sobrevivientes mediante el recuerdo. #FlashBack# Gritos y mas gritos se oian desde la base; Black estaba atacando. Señor: ¡Es por aqui! ¡Es por aqui!-dijo guiando a los sobrevivientes-'' ''Mai del Futuro estaba junto al ejercito disparandole a Black quien habia encontrado la base. Black se les acercaba sonriendo con malicia. Mai del Futuro: ¡Disparen!-ordeno-'' ''El ejercito le disparo con todo lo que tenían. Black sonriendo les lanzo una ráfaga de Ki destruyendo sus armas y mandando al ejercito al suelo. El ejercito miro a Mai del Futuro esperando que se levantara pero ella seguía en el suelo. Miraron a Black eh hicieron que se aterraran. Mai del Futuro: ¡No retrocedan!-se levanto y tomo un arma-Trunks, Bet y T..¡Cof!...¡Cof!....Cendran con refuerzos del pasado-el ejercito la miro sin creer-Por eso...¡Por eso!-el ejercito asintió-¡No se rindan y vivan! Le disparo con su arma. #FindeFlashBack# Trunks del Futuro: Ya veo, tu protegiste a todos. Mai del Futuro: ¿Protegerlos?-pregunto molesta- Corrió la cortina dejando ver a unos cuantos sobrevivientes, Torunn del Futuro dejo escapar un suspiro aterrada, solo eran unos cuantos sobrevivientes, los últimos humanos. Mai del Futuro: Los unicos que quedaron vivos fueron todos ellos-dijo con la voz quebrada- Trunks del Futuro: ¿Tan solo ellos?-pregunto dolido- Bet del Futuro: No puede ser...-dijo sorprendido- Mai del Futuro: Si..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-No pude protegerlos.. En un momento la menor sintió las ganas de llorar también pero no, por el orgullo, todo por el orgullo. Goku: Has hecho con todas tus fuerzas lo maximo que podias hacer-dijo para consolarla-No tienes de que avergonzarte. Mai del Futuro: Si..-dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos- Un pequeña niña se acerco a Mai del Futuro con un pañuelo, Mai del Futuro se arrodillo ante ella y se seco las lagrimas. Mai del Futuro: Gracias. Ahora Torunn del Futuro si sintió ganas de llorar pero de felicidad al ver esa niña que apezar de todo aun sonreía. Goku: ¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo- Torunn del Futuro: Goku-lo miro molesta- La niña se asusto al verla ya que se veía como Karai y se fue corriendo a ponerse detrás de quien parecía ser su hermano. Okey se arrepintió de regañar a Goku molesta y ahora si tenia ganas de llorar pero de tristeza. Torunn del Futuro: Uh-la miro aterrada ya que la asusto- Goku: ¿Que hiciste?-pregunto mirandola- Torunn del Futuro: ¡Usted lo hizo!-dijo molesta- Goku: Pero si tu la asustaste-dijo confundido- Bet del Futuro: -se interpuso entre ambos-¡Paren los dos! ¡Sus caras tienen la culpa! Torunn del Futuro: Oye-dijo ofendida- Trunks del Futuro: -sonrió-No pongas esa cara enana-dijo- Ella se sonrojo pero se enfureció ¡Le había dicho enana enfrente de todos! Trunks del Futuro se acerca a ellos, y hizo caras graciosas, para alegrar a los niños quienes se rieron de sus caras, ella también sonrió un poco, su hermano aun no perdía ese don de hacerla sonreír, pero su sonrisa se borro ya que los niños y los sobrevivientes seguían viéndola aterradamente. Su hermano tenia razón, ella debía quedarse en el pasado. Trunks del Futuro: Tu protegiste estas sonrisas-dijo con la niña en sus brazos- Mai del Futuro: Trunks..-dijo sonriendo- Los demas sobrevivientes se acercaron a Trunks y a Bet del Futuro. Señora: Ustedes, no solo sus semblantes, las cosas que dicen tambien son varoniles. Bet del Futuro: Basta señora hace que me sonroje-dice riendo nervioso- Pero...su hermano nunca le hablo a la resistencia de ella ¿De verdad solo el y su amigo habían hecho algo? ¿Ella jamas formo parte de su equipo? #FlashBack# Torunn de Futuro: Si, es cierto, no puedo estar cerca de otras personas, apesar de que me siento obligada a hacerlo, yo estoy destinada a estar sola, desde hace tiempo que llegue a esa conclusión...pero... #FindeFlashBack# Tenia razón, en absoluto, estaba destinada a estar sola. Torunn del Futuro: Yo...-pensó con tristeza-''Yo no pertenezco aquí.'' Hombre 1: Los amigos de la señorita Mai son nuestros amigos-dijo sonriendo-¿Verdad? Los demás sobrevivientes asintieron pero no dejaban de mirar con desconfianza a Torunn del Futuro ya que a diferencia de Goku ella no había sonreído o demostrado que ella era de los buenos. Al ver a Vegeta sonreír le causo impresión, Goku también y lo miro con burla. ''' '''Vegeta le gruño y se acerco a los sobrevivientes. Vegeta: ¡Denme un poco de espacio!-los sobrevivientes lo miraron confundidos-¡Tan solo haganlo rápido! Mai del Futuro: ¿Que piensa hacer? Trunks del Futuro: Nadie sabe. Vegeta saca una capsula de una caja, la activa y la lanza, sacando mucha comida para los sobrevivientes. Ahora lo entendía mejor que antes, su padre había cambiado. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá!-dice sonriendo- Vegeta: ¡No te confundas! ¡Bulma me hizo guardarlo!-dijo y le lanzo la caja a Mai del Futuro-En los otros dos tambien hay bastante cosas, úsenlo como quieran. Vale, aunque su orgullo seguía presente. Mai del Futuro: ¡Si!-dijo sonriendo- Vegeta volvio a ponerse al lado de Goku, Torunn del Futuro lo miro desde su lugar. Goku: Vaya, Bulma si que es buena en esto. Vegeta: Por supuesto, es mi esposa al fin y al cabo-dijo serio- ¡Hasta que lo admitió! Hombre 1: ¡Bien...comamos un poco! Los sobrevivientes comenzaron a comer alegres ya que desde que Black apareció no habían podido comer como se debía. Goku vio a un hombre conocido que comía como loco y se dio cuenta de que tenia un parecido a; Goku: Tu...acaso-dijo señalandolo- XXXXX: ¿Eh?-volteo a verlo- Goku: ¡¿Eres Yajirobe?!-grito sorprendido- ¡¡¿¿Que??!! ¡¡¿¿Que no Yajirobe estaba muerto??!! Yajirobe: ¡¿Son?!-grito sorprendido- Goku: ¡¿El tu del futuro estaba vivo?! Yajirobe: ¡Y yo pense que tú habias muerto! Trunks del Futuro: ¿Usted....no fue asesinado?-pregunto sorprendido- Yajirobe: Pues me salve por un pelo, el Maestro Karin me dio la ultima semilla del ermitaño diciendo “No necesitas pagarme”-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-Solo con recordarlo me da ganas de llorar. Luego de eso siguió comiendo con lagrimas en los ojos, eso se veía repugnante. Torunn del Futuro: Idiota-susurro- Goku: Sin embargo me sorprende que hayas peleado junto a otros, ya que no te gusta tener ningun problema. Trunks del Futuro: Probablemente debe haberse decidido a pelear despues de haber sido salvado por el Maestro Karin-dijo sonriendo- Hombre 2: Pero el siempre se esconde al momento de pelear y solo aparece al momento de la comida. Bet del Futuro: Si que eres un hombre-dijo con irritación- Torunn del Futuro: Yo diria un idiota. Yajirobe: ¡Tonto! ¡Si dices eso ahora mismo me pones en mal lugar! ¿Ahora mismo? Hombre 2: ¡Pero es la verdad! Yajoribe: ¡Al menos no lo digas ahora! Torunn del Futuro: ¿Debería deja que Fuki saliera?-pensó- ¡Que va! ¡Le valia que su hermano le regañara o los sobrevivientes se asustaran! ¡No iba a quedarse parada sola viendo como los otros sonreian! ¡Queria sentirse bien apesar de que se sentia rechazada ahora! Torunn del Futuro Sal, Fuki-dijo volteando un poco- Bel del Futuro: ¿Fuki?-pregunto confundido-¿A quien le hablas? Para sorpresa de todos, un pequeño zorro salio detrás del cabello de Torunn del Futuro y aterrizo sentándose al frente de la chica. Fuki: ¡Fuki!-dijo sonriendo- Los niños y los adultos que estaban asustados por ella sonrieron al ver al animal ya que era muy lindo. Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Que demonios?!-grito sorprendido-¡¿Torunn desde cuando tienes un zorro?! Torunn del Futuro lo ignoro cosa que lo enfado. Goku: ¡¿Lo trajiste?!-pregunto sorprendido- Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Goku tu sabias?!-pregunto mirandolo- Fuki: ¡Fu!-dice saltando a los brazos de su dueña- Torunn del Futuro: Ohh-dijo y lo abrazo-Nosotros somos un equipo ¿No? Fuki: ¡Fuka!-asintió- Bet del Futuro: ¡¿Sigues enojada por algo tonto?!-ella lo ignoro-¡No me ignores! ¡Torunn! Trunks del Futuro quiso regañarle por traer a un animal que no conocía pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermana no pudo hacerlo. '-En las afueras del refugio-' Mai del Futuro: Hace mucho que no los veía tan felices-dijo sonriendo-Le agradecemos sinceramente. Goku: Aun no necesitas agradecernos, si no conseguimos acabar con Black, no podremos tener paz. Mai del Futuro asintió y miro a Trunks del Futuro. Mai del Futuro: ¿Tu tambien pelearas? Trunks del Futuro: Si.. Bet del Futuro: Yo tambien. Torunn del Futuro no contesto pero era obvio que iba a pelear. Vegeta: Ellos solo observaran-dijo seriamente-Yo solo acabare con Black. Goku: Eh ¡Dejame a mi tambien!-dijo molesto- Vegeta: No quiero, esta vez me toca a mi. Goku: Entonces hagamoslo con piedra papel o tijera-dijo sonriendo- Vegeta: He dicho que no. Y empezaron a pelear como dos niños discutiendo si harían piedra papel o tijera. Torunn del Futuro: A mi no me importa quien derrote a Black-pensó-''Pero de Karai me encargare yo''-pensó llena de odio- Mai del Futuro: No parecen nerviosos-dijo sorprendida- En un momento Vegeta hizo piedra y Goku tijera lo que significaba que Vegeta ganaba. Goku: ¡Uwah! ¡He perdido! Vegeta: ¡No perderé ante ti!-dijo sonriendo- Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá...!-lo llamo-Dejame pelear a mi tambien, por favor! Este sera el mundo en el que yo vivire, es nuestro mundo, por eso, quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos. Vegeta: No puedes-dijo serio- Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá!-protesto- Vegeta: Tu tienes a esa chica, si es que algo malo pasa, tu tendrás que repoblar el mundo ¿Entendiste? ¡¡Que asco!! ¡¡Dah!! ¡¡Asco!! ¡¡Asco!! ¡¡Asco!! ¡¡Asco!! Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, hasta Bet se sonrojo. Bet del Futuro: ¡Vegeta nos has traumado!-dijo todo sonrojado- Goku: Se ha vuelto capaz de decir esas cosas-dijo sonriendo-¿No ha mejorado? Trunks del Futuro: Ah, no....por otra parte-dijo nervioso-Nosotros no tenemos esa relación... Torunn del Futuro: No se nota-murmuro mirado hacia otro lado- Fuki se encontraba sentado en el hombro de su dueña, miro a Trunks del Futuro e miro hacia otro lado como hizo Torunn del Futuro, si se metían con ella se metían con el. Los cinco se prepararon, Fuki se negó a alejarse de su dueña, y se fueron volando. Mai del Futuro: ¡Chicos! ¡Los estaremos esperando! '-Con Black y Karai-' Black: Que paisaje tan triste-dijo mirando desde un edificio- Karai: ¿Esta es nuestra “justicia” para que el mundo vuelva a ser hermoso?-pregunto riendo- Black: No digas que no puedes ver, el futuro de esta meseta sin la intervención de esos insectos llamados humanos, falta poco para que nuestro ideal este terminado. Karai: Lo que tu digas. Black: Humanos, esperen el momento de su castigo. Karai lo miro con una ceja levantada, el ego se le subía mas y mas. De la nada ven una ráfaga de Ki dirigiéndose al cielo. Karai: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto sonriendo con malicia- Black no contesto pero si que lo pensaba, Torunn del Futuro había vuelto. '-Con Torunn del Futuro-' Goku: Bien, con esto sabrá desde donde sea en donde estamos. Vegeta: Oye-dijo mirando a su hija-Ellos mencionaron a Karai...¿A que se refirieron con eso? Torunn del Futuro apretó los dientes, incapaz de responderle y eso le dio a Vegeta otra respuesta. Vegeta: ¿Que has hecho?-pregunto sorprendido y descepcionado- Bet del Futuro: ¡No Vegeta! ¡No es lo que tu crees!-dijo nervioso- El cuerpo de la chica se tenso al oir esa pregunta de su padre, no podia creer que el pensaba que ella habia vuelto a hacer esas cosas horribles, y Fuki entendió sus sentimientos a la perfección apesar de no saber de que hablaban. Fuki: Ki-la miro con tristeza- Torunn del Futuro: Queria decirles pero....no sabia como-dijo con apenas fuerzas para hablar- Goku: No me digas que...-dijo en shock- Del cielo un tornado se formo y de el Black salio pero no habia rastros de Karai. Vegeta: Ya llego-dijo sonriendo- Trunks del Futuro: ¡Black!-dijo furioso- El instinto de Torunn del Futuro se activo a lo que volteo hacia otro edificio, Karai estaba de cuclillas mirándola sonriendo. Karai: Sabia que volverias Torunn-dijo sonriendo con malicia- Goku tambien volteo a verla y su mirada de seriedad cambio tan repentinamente. Goku: ¡¿Karai?!-dijo mirandola sorprendido- Karai: Que bueno verte Son-dijo sonriendo-Tanto tiempo. Fuki: ¡Fuki!-la mira confundido y con los ojos abiertos-¡Fuka!-mira a su dueña de nuevo y a Karai sucesivamente- Vegeta: ¡¿Como volviste?!-pregunto enojado- Black: Recuerdo haber destruido la Maquina del Tiempo. Vegeta: ¡Tan solo les diré una cosa!-dijo y se transformo en Super Saiyajin Azul-El que acabara con ustedes, sera este Super Saiyajin Azul. Los enemigos sonrieron. Trunks del Futuro: Ellos...aunque vean al Super Saiyajin Azul...ni siquiera se han sorprendido-pensó seriamente-''Tal como si ya lo hubieran visto antes.'' Black aplaudió sonriendo. Black: Sorprendente, así que es de esta forma como se ve la raza guerrera al tener el Ki de los dioses. Karai: Me esperaba eso de los Saiyajin-dijo sonriendo- Black se tele-transporta frente a Vegeta y le puso dos dedos en la garganta. Torunn del Futuro: Es mas rápido que antes-penso sorprendida- Black: Puedo esperar algo de esto, sin embargo, no eres mas que un humano Vegeta se aleja rápidamente de el. Vegeta: ¿En que momento entro en mi radio?-pensó sorprendido-''Se ah vuelto mas fuerte que cuando peleo contra Kakaroto...sin embargo.'' El Saiyajin se lanza contra Black furioso. Vegeta: ¡Eso no significa nada frente el Super Saiyajin Azul! Vegeta le da un puñetazo y Black cruaza los brazos para protegerse pero recibe el golpe, lanzandolo lejos volando atravesando varios edificios, Vegeta llega hasta él y lo golpea varias veces, pero este bloquea los ataques con sus brazos Bet del Futuro: Que intenso-dice sorprendido- Goku: Ver como un tipo que tiene mi cara ser golpeado así-dice confundido-No me termina de encajar, me recuerda al Vegeta del planeta Namek. Trunks del Futuro: Señor Goku-dice mirandolo- Goku: ¿Hu?-lo mira- Trunks del Futuro: “Al final, solo eres un humano” Tal como lo dijo ¿No indica que si identidad es la de un Dios, Zamas?-pregunta serio- Goku: Creo que si... Bet del Futuro: Entonces eso significa que ¿Zamas es Black?-pregunta sorprendido- Torunn del Futuro: Pero-mira a Karai quien miraba la pelea seriamente-¿Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto? Vegeta sigue golpeándolo hasta que le da una patada, se tele-transporta detrás de él y le vuelve a dar una patada. Se tele-transporta hasta arriba de Black, y le da un golpe que hace que él impacte contra el suelo. Vegeta comienza a golpear a Black, pero siente una sensación extraña al ver que Black sonrió y se aparta de él. Vegeta: ¡¿Que fue esa sensación?!-pensó- Black se levanta, y rápidamente le da una patada a Vegeta en el estómago. Vegeta sale volando, pero logra pararse en el suelo. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá! Torunn del Futuro: ¡Padre!-dice preocupada- Black se para frente a Vegeta. Karai: Otra vez lo esta haciendo-pensó sonriendo- Black: Me sorprende que un humano haya llegado hasta ese punto-dijo sonriendo-Como premio te mostrare algo. Vegeta: ¿Que?-pregunto furioso- Black: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!-comienza a elebar su Ki- El cuerpo de Torunn del Futuro se tenso. Torunn del Futuro: Otra vez esta sensación-pensó asustada- Fuki se escondió detrás del cabello de Torunn del Futuro, el también lo sintió. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Black: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-rayos salian de su cuerpo- El aura de Black pasa de negro a un color salmón. Su pelo cambia de color, a un blanco rosado. Tenia que ser una broma... Vegeta: ¿Acaso...?-dice sorprendido- Trunks del Futuro: Black ha....-dice aterrado- Karai: Lo hizo-dice sonriendo con malicia- Trunks del Futuro: Su color...-dice- Torunn del Futuro: No puede ser-dice aterrada- Goku y Bet del Futuro fruncieron el seño sorprendidos. Black: ¿Que les parece este color? ¿No es hermoso? Ahora sin duda alguna, ella odiaba el color rosa. Black: Si le pongo un nombre de acuerdo al suyo, rosa-dijo sonriendo-Así es, Super Saiyajin Rosa. Trunks del Futuro: ¿Super Saiyajin....rosa? Bet del Futuro: Vale con ese cabello y ese pendiente ya tiene estilo gay-dijo nervioso- ¡¿Que acaso no poda ponerse serio?! Goku: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que gay?! Espera...-dijo sorprendido y miro a Vegeta- ¿Que es gay? Vegeta solo lo fulmino con la mirada. Vegeta: ¡¡Kakarotto idiota no es el momento!!-dijo furioso- Black comienza e reia como maniatico y se eleva a los cielos. Black: Al fin he logrado hacerme totalmente con la fuerza de Son Goku-dijo y miro al mencionado-Son Goku...alegrate, gracias a ti, he llegado a la cima de la belleza. Goku: No entiendo nada de lo que dices-dijo confundido- Black: Al final, solo eres un humano. “Al final, solo eres un humano” era la frase que mas habia escuchado hasta ahora ¿Pero que significaba? Black: Es imposibles que puedas entender el nivel de mis orgullosas palabras-dijo sonriendo-Mi corazon y mi belleza. Extendio sus brazos admirando el paisaje. Black: Así es, toda mi existencia-dijo y levanto sus brazos al aire-Todo esta aquí. Karai: Si, eres todo un poeta-dijo con irritación- Goku: Ese tipo es algo raro. Bet del Futuro: Muy raro. Vegeta: ¡Black!-este lo miro-¡¿A donde estas viendo mientras hablas?! ¡Tu oponente soy yo! Black: ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tu momento ya paso. Vegeta: ¡¿Que has dicho?!-dijo apretando los dientes- Black: Deberias aprender a conocer tu lugar. Vegeta se enfurece y se dirige a él para golpearlo, Black lo esquiva. Black: O te lo enseñare yo. Black intenta golpearlo. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá! Pero Vegeta sostiene su puño, evitando el golpe, este eleva su Ki, y Vegeta le da una patada en el torso, él comienza a darle una serie de golpes. Vegeta: ¡Haste pedazos!-grita apunto de golpearlo una vez mas- El instinto de Torunn del Futuro nuevamente volvió a activarse al ver la sonrisa de Black y Karai lo noto. ¡Otra vez no! Torunn del Futuro: ¡NO!-grito aterrada- Black crea una especie de espada de Ki en su brazo y atraviesa el pecho de Vegeta. ¡Esa maldita técnica que Karai intento usar contra ella! Los demas se quedaron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero Vegeta estaba mas que sorprendido Vegeta: ¿Q-Que?-dice adolorido- Black: Hace un momento te dije que no sabias tu lugar y que solo eras la entrada, lo siento Vegeta-dijo sonriendo-No eres mas que un calentamiento. Vegeta: ¡M-Maldito!-dijo escupiendo sangre- Black saca la espada de su pecho, haciendo que Vegeta escupa mas sangre. Se destransforma, y cae al suelo. Bet del Futuro: ¡Vegeta! Torunn del Futuro: ¡Padre!-dice aterrada- Escucho la risa de Karai lo que la hizo enfurecer. Karai: ¿Recuerdas esa tecnica Torunn?-pregunto con burla-Vegeta no tuvo la misma suerte que tu. Bet del Futuro: ¡Cierra la boca maldita! Fuki: Grrrrr-gruño furioso a Karai- Karai: ¿Que le pasa?-''pensó mirando a Torunn del Futuro-''La estoy provocando pero no se inmuta en atacarme, tendre que pasarme de la raya si quiero que se descontrole. La risa de Black hizo que voltearan a verlo. Black: Gracias a este calentamiento, he podido volverme mas fuerte-dijo sonriendo-Bien...creo que subire mas arriba ahora-dijo y se lamio los labios- Trunks del Futuro: Maldita sea.. Goku: Bien-dice dando unos pasos al frente- Bet del Futuro: Goku-dice sorprendido- Goku: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin Azul. Torunn del Futuro: ¿Mi maestro tambien puede transformarse en Super Saiyajin Azul?-pensó sorprendida-¿Acaso va a pelear con todas sus fuerzas desde ahora? Goku: Les encargo a Vegeta. Bet del Futuro: Si-dijo serio- Goku vuela hacia Black quedando frente a frente. Goku: Así que ah esto te refieres cuando dijiste que te haria mas fuerte. Black: Ahora mismo estoy en un lugar al que un simple humano no podria llegar-dijo señalandolo con su espada-Este poder...¿Tu tambien quieres probarlo? Goku: ¡Si! ¡Creo que si! Goku le lanza varias ráfagas de Ki a Black, pero este las corta con su espada. Goku le da un puñetazo pero este detiene su golpe y lo ataca con su espada. Goku lo esquiva, y se ponen a pelear. Trunks del Futuro: ¡Papá!-dice acercándose a el seguido de Bet del Futuro-¡Papá! Bet del Futuro: ¿Te encuentras bien? Vegeta apretó los dientes adolorido, al menos estaba vivo. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron aliviados pero miraron la batalla entre Black y Goku. Trunks del Futuro: No puede ser... Vegeta: No....n-no es eso-dice apenas con fuerzas para hablar- Torunn del Futuro miro a Karai quien volteo a verla y se paro de frente. Karai: ¿No vas a atacarme?-pregunta sonriendo- Torunn del Futuro: ¿Por que actuas así?-pregunto seria- Karai: ¿De que hablas?-pregunta molesta y confundida- Torunn del Futuro: Primero estas del lado de Black y luego es como si estuvieras de mi lado-dijo confundida-¿Por que? Karai: Por que si mueres yo jamas podre hacerme fuerte-dijo riendo- Torunn del Futuro: ¿Que?-pregunta furiosa- Karai: Aun no has descubierto tu verdadero poder, tu verdadero potencial-dijo seria-Tu verdadera tu. Torunn del Futuro: ¿Mi verdadero yo?-pregunto confundida-No digas estupideces. Karai iba a seguir hablando pero decidió volver a mirar la pelea, Torunn del Futuro soltó un gruñido. ¿Que demonios significaba todo eso? Black logra rozar a Goku con su espada, y le da un golpe que lo lanza al suelo. Goku: Es fuerte...-dice adolorido- Black prepara un Black KameHameHa. Goku: ¿El Kamehameha...?-dice sorprendido- XXXXXX: aquí termina todo-dice una voz logrando que Black se detuviera-No dejare que sigas haciendo eso. Karai: Genial-dijo irritada-Llego el aguafiestas. Del cielo sale una luz brillante, y bajo el aprendiz del Kaio-shin del Decimo Universo, Zamas del Futuro. Goku: Zamas-dijo sorprendido- Vegeta: ¡Zamas!-dijo furioso-¡El...! Zamas aterrizo al lado de Black. Trunks del Futuro: ¿Black y Zamas no eran la misma persona?-pregunto confundido- Bet del Futuro: Siento que ya vivimos esto-dijo nervioso- ¡Pero claro! ¡Ella y Karai! ¡Dah! Zamas: Recuerdo que lo prometiste-dijo tomando a Black de un hombro-Yo acabaría con Son Goku. Goku empezó a temblar asustado ante eso. Torunn del Futuro: ¿Es el Zamas?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida- Ella comenzo a temblar asustada pero no por Zamas ya que prescendia de que el no era el único, su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo muy malo. Hechos Importantes: * Trunks, Bet y Torunn del Futuro se reencuentran con Mai del Futuro. * Black se transforma en Super Saiyajin Rosa por primera vez. * Bet del Futuro y los demás conocen a Fuki. * Goku y Vegeta se reencuentran con Karai. * Aparece Zamas del Futuro junto a Black y Karai. * Yajirobe del Futuro reveló que este permaneció con vida, gracias a una Semilla del Ermitaño que le dio Karin. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball "The Battles and Adventures Torunn"